Fairy Tail in Wonderland
by nightmarerabbitalice
Summary: UH-OH Natsu and Grey are at it again. All their fighting has rendered poor Lucy out cold; but just what happens when this celestial mage starts dreaming well lets find out. (going with T to be safe words might slip out later but for now were in a k zone)


Fairy Tail in wonderland

Chapter 1

Nightmare_rabbit_alice

**Hiya everyone my first story here. So please review but be gentile. I'm trying to follow the basic plot of wonderland but will admit I might change it up to add more characters (not gonna lie though straying into "**_**Alice in the country of hearts**_**" as well as "**_**Malice in wonderland**_**" might not be a bad idea I'm toying with)**

_**Italics is thoughts**_

_**Bold is me talking to you**_

**I own nether fairy tail or Wonderland. Trust me if I did i wouldn't be working for Walmart and Grey would be naked more often, also panther lily would have a lady cat belonging to Levi to drool over.**

_**Here is a partial character list I have. Feel free to pm suggestions of roles or character idea's for roles **_

**Alice - Lucy**

**The White Rabbit - Happy**

**The Queen of Hearts - Erza (Lucy will steal the queens cake and then comes the "off with her head")**

**The King of Hearts - Loke/Jellal (king often calms queen and stops executions however thought it might be funny for loke to possibly play king, despite the fact I ship jellza, because then Lucy will not only be a cake thief but a man thief as well)**

**The Cheshire Cat - Carla**

**The Duchess - Lissanna**

**The Caterpillar - Makarov **

**The Mad Hatter - Natsu**

**The March Hare - Grey**

**The Dormouse - Juvia **

**The Gryphon - **

**The Mock Turtle - **

**Alice's sister - **

**The Knave of Hearts - **

**The Mouse - **

**The Dodo - **

**The Duck, the Lory, and the Eaglet - **

**The Cook - **

**The Pigeon - **

**Two, Five, and Seven - **

**Bill - **

**The Frog-Footman - **

"Seriously can't you guys stop this? Erza said she'd only be a few minutes." The young Celestial Mage Lucy spoke with an angry sigh.

"hell no." two men shouted in unison as they began throwing punches at one another.

"Quit copying me!" they both chimed in at the same time right as the one with dark black hair known as Grey took off his shirt, showcasing just how serious he was. His black hair was so dark it felt as if you were staring into a starless night sky.

"oy Stripper if your gonna get naked go back home I'm sure Juvia would pay quite a lot of Jewel for that!" A mage known as Natsu with bright pink hair belted out before belting something else out. "Iron fist of the Fire dragon" he shouted as his fist moved hitting grey right in the jaw.

At the mention of Juvia, Grey's face flashed with horror and he was distracted enough to let Natsu get a hit. Once he was hit though he knelt down and spat out a bit of blood. Slowly his dark blue eyes flashed black for a moment as he spoke quite loudly "So says Pinky the Dragon! You just scared cause we'll be on that train later and you'll be barfing up a lung." He then lunged forward towards Natsu whilst carefully shifting his body forming the needed pose "ice make sword!" within moments he had a blade of ice intent on slicing Natsu.

This fight continued on for several minutes neither side showing any point of backing down. Suddenly a Exceed known as Happy spoke to Lucy. "Lussshhyyyy, Don't worry it'll stop soon. If anything I can share my fishy with you." Happy always had to have a fish and was offering to share it with most everyone accept Natsu because happy knew all to well his 'daddy' would eat it all.

Lucy looked in disgust at the fish happy was eating her face forming somewhat of a grimace as she slowly backed up. "No thanks I don't need a fish Happy." She said slowly backing up unaware of what was about to happen. Within seconds she had to duck out of the way to avoid being caught up in Natsu's roar of the fire dragon but wound up falling right under Grey's ice hammer before crumping into the ground unconscious.

The two boys continued fighting it out for a moment until Happy spoke "Lussshhyyyy are you alright Lushy …. Lushy. You two hurt Lushy Erza's gonna get you for sure." Happy looked at his blond haired friend with a bit of worry.

The two boys who had been fighting for several minutes more hadn't even noticed they'd rendered the poor girl unconscious. At the mention of Erza though both males turned towards the female their faces a look of abject horror and shock. "shit! Shit! shit! Ice cube this is all your fault! You must've hit her with your hammer!" Natsu shouted with frustration and fear.

"ohhh please if anything sriracha it was your fire dragon magic that made her move!" Grey replied coldly before turning his attention back to Lucy. He knew she was going to have one hell of a nasty headache when she awoke and he turned to Natsu slightly panicked "w-when Erza finds out we injured her were both gonna die… We need to think of an excuse and fast."

Slowly Natsu looked around at Happy and Grey. He really wanted to punch him for the sriracha comment. However his face begun to change for angry to one that was fearful and tense. "i-I know we've godda think of something! If Erza finds out we'll…" Before Natsu could finish his comment to Grey he felt a strong grip on his right shoulder as he suddenly feels a death glare piercing into the back of his skull.

Erza stood behind the two men her hands keeping them both firmly clamped in place as her dark scarlet hair seemed to be floating as her brown eyes were full of a rage. "If Erza finds out what!" The woman shouted her eyes making it perfectly clear that the boys were going to be in for a world of hurt.

Both of the boys gulped and looked at one another there eyes acknowledging the fact that if either one ratted the other out Erza would punish them both. Suddenly Happy flew up to Erza whilst being given a filthy look by Natsu. "E-erza i-if I tell you what happened can i-I g-go unpunished." The cat spoke with a stammer knowing he could very well be punished as well if Erza chose.

The scarlet requip mage looked at the cat and spoke her face cracking a oddly cold smile "Well happy if you're not at fault you won't be punished and I will protect you from whoever is at fault." Erza knew something was wrong and yet she had not even gotten a glimpse at Lucy her mind completely focused on punishing Natsu and Grey.

As Happy recounted the fight Grey and Natsu looked at him with murder before Natsu screamed out "Sell out! You'd sell out your own best buddy!"

It hadn't taken long but once the story was finished Erza's murderous gaze fell upon the two boys and she very nimbly moved both her arms grabbing them by their hair before slamming their heads together. Slowly Erza knelt down to Lucy as she grasped both of her shoulders and carefully examined her.

Meanwhile in Lucy dreamland.

Lucy had been laying in a soft spot of grass beneath a tall tree on her families estate for a while now. She'd dozed off for a bit but was awoken when something ran across her stomach. "Owwwww" the girl blurted out as she hastily shot up trying to see just what had ran across her. Gasping in shock the girl quickly rubbed her eyes noticing what looked like a blue cat. Suddenly it turned around and she saw a set of blue rabbit ears to accompany it. "W-what are you?" the girl chocked out in disbelief.

"Me?" the cat asked somewhat confused as it slowly turned and eyed the blond.

"Well who else would I be asking; we are alone?" Lucy quipped back before she about fell over "y-you can talk!" she exclaimed weekly.

"Aye Sir. I'm a cat." When the girl grew shocked that Happy could talk he turned mischievously before speaking to her. "What like you've got any room to talk, you're lying in the dirt and talking like one ugly weed." As Happy spoke suddenly he turned around and begun running off "now look what you've done ive lost my fishyyyyyyyyy." Happy ran hoping to find his missing fish leaving the girl alone in a pile of confusion.

It was only a matter of moments and Lucy was chasing after that cat her face red from anger "I am not ugly!" she belted out before chasing after the cat. Right before she could catch him though she slid and crashed face first into a rabbit hole. "owwww" the girl mumbled trying to rub her head before realizing she was stuck. "H-hey get me out of here!" Lucy's voice was full of panic and worry when she suddenly felt someone tugging on her ankle.

"your heavy, Ever heard of a diet." the cat Happy murmured as he tried puling her out but to no avail. It had been a bit but he'd found the Fish he'd stolen from the fridge and was happily munching upon it as he came upon Lucy. He tried pulling her out but she was too heavy and suddenly his mind came up with a brilliant idea. Suddenly he began shoving her forward slowly sending her into the rabbit hole.

"Stop! Stop! Don't shove me in here why are you doing this!" Lucy shrieked in frustration until suddenly she felt herself falling into the rabbit hole. As she felt she tried grabbing onto the walls but surprisingly they had transformed from earthen walls to walls made out of wood and wall paper. '_How deep does this thing even go" _Lucy wandered before she reached out and grabbed a lamp turning it on.

Standing right before Lucy as she fell was a strange creature it looked like a man however it's body was covered like a cows and it held a gigantic Battle ax on it's back. "miss may I just say your beautiful body is mooooooooooooooooooving into my heart." The man known as Taurus shouted out in delight whilst his eyes roamed over Lucy.

Happy soon fell in after Lucy and was falling with her despite having a set of pristine wings appear upon his back. He looked at Lucy a she interacted with the bull before speaking quite childishly. "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you." As soon as the cat finished speaking he quickly used his wings to flit out of the way of the girls fist whilst Taurus made love eyes at Lucy.

**(sorry ending for first part kinda sux I already had typed out a response for Happy and didn't feel like deleting it. I hope you enjoy, comment or review for more of this story)**


End file.
